


You Get Me

by Daxolotl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015), S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: "No one else gets me. No one elsecanget me."





	You Get Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argyle_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to [themollyjay!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S)
> 
> There was a request for Midvale Kalex, and well, after the last episode I had to oblige.

_No one else gets me. No one else **can** get me._

Alex tucks her legs close to her, sitting close to the bonfire and watching her marshmallows burn. If Kara was here, she'd be searing them with her heat vision. But it's a class party, full of people promising to stay in touch in college, false promises, and alcohol.

If it had been a year ago, she'd be self-conscious about being the only one making s'mores while everyone else gets drunk. But by now, she's got an appreciation of sweet things and enough disconnection from the Cool Groups that she doesn't really care about seeming cool and composed. The beer the jocks have smuggled in is gross, anyway.

She shoves a bit of melted, half-burned goodness between her teeth, chewing slowly on it and trying not to let it get stuck to the roof of her mouth.

_Instead of going to college, how 'bout not going to college?_

She hears Vicki Donahue's shrill giggle coming from nearby to the jocks, and that decides it. If she's here, Alex doesn't want to be any more.

She drops the burnt stick and the remaining marshmallow to the floor, shoves her hands in her pockets, and starts the long walk across the beach towards home.

_ _ _

She stumbles on the bottom step as she's trying to yank off her boots, grumbling under her breath about the laces being too tight.

"Hey Alex."

Alex yelps and almost falls over, looking up the stairs and squinting into the darkness. "Jesus Christ, Kara! What are you doing up?"

Kara pauses. Bites her lip. "I couldn't sleep."

_No one else gets me._

Alex sighs. "Y'know, you're going to have to learn to sleep on your own when I'm in college."

Kara puts her hands on her hips, looking every bit like her cousin. "I think I've already said my thoughts about you going to college pretty clearly."

Alex laughs and walks her way into the kitchen, grabbing a cup to fill with water. She might not have drunk more than one bottle of beer, but she'd rather be safe than sorry. And her parents have long since insisted upon the importance of hydration.

She feels, rather than hears, the whoosh of air behind her, and when she turns around from the sink, she's not surprised to see Kara standing right in front of her. Spooky alien sister. Alex smiles fondly and lifts the cup to her lifts to hide it.

"So, I know that I'll have to learn to sleep alone when you go off to college..." Kara begins, and Alex knows exactly where this is going to be going. "But you're not at college yet." 

She steps closer and bats her eyes, and Alex's stomach does a little flip that she tries her best to ignore. "Yeah? Very observant, Kar."

"Come to bed with me?"

Alex tries to ignore the way that sounds, too. The suggestive ways it could be interpreted. The whispers at school about how close she and Kara are. 

Gross rumours.

She clears her throat. She needs to shut down however Kara's feeling before it gets them both hurt. Not. Not that she's feeling anything specific. Alex just means that this level of codependence is unhealthy. That it'll just hurt them both. That's all she means. "Kara..."

She's doing the puppy-dog eyes. Of course she's doing the puppy-dog eyes.

_No one else **can** get me._

Alex smiles and wraps an arm around Kara's shoulder. "Okay. Let's go to bed, alien girl."

Kara's warm and soft, and the way she smiles makes it all worth it.


End file.
